rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
TV-Y
Programming rated TV-Y in the United States TV Parental Guidelines, signifies content that is suitable for all children ages 0-6 (particularly those of preschool or kindergarten age, as this rating is commonly seen in early childhood shows, and non-preschool or kindergarten age). This rating is typical for networks such as Nick Jr. (formerly known as Noggin), PBS Kids, Disney Junior (formerly known as Playhouse Disney) and Universal Kids (formerly known as Sprout channel), but is relatively rare elsewhere. In the early 1990's, this rating was for ages 0-19. E/I which stand for "educational and informational" refers to a type of children's television programming broadcast in the United States that incorporates educational content in some form. Partial list of TV-Y content Adult Swim Shows Pinwheel Shows *''Pinwheel'' (1977 TV Series, 1977-1979) Nickelodeon Shows *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (Original Rating) *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' (Original Rating) *''As Told by Ginger'' (Original Rating) *''The Adventures of Pete and Pete'' (Original Rating) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (Original Rating) *''All Grown Up!'' (Original Rating) *''The Angry Beavers'' (Original Rating) *''CatDog'' (Original Rating) *''ChalkZone'' (Original Rating) *''Cousin Skeeter'' (Original Rating) *''Clarissa Explains It All'' (Original Rating) *''Catscratch'' (Original Rating) *''Double Dare'' (Nickelodeon Game Show/1986-1987, 1990-1993, 2000) (Original Rating) *''Doug'' (seasons 1-4) (Original Rating) *''Figure It Out'' (Original Rating) *''Finders Keepers'' (1987 Game Show, 1987-1988) (Original Rating) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (Original Rating) *''Get the Picture'' (1991 Game Show) *''Hey Arnold!'' (Original Rating) *''Hey Dude'' (Original Rating) *''Invader Zim'' (Original Rating) *''The Journey to Allen Strange'' (Original Rating) *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' (Original Rating) *''Lalaloopsy'' (2013 TV Series, 2013-2015) *''Make the Grade'' (Original Rating) *''The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo'' (Original Rating) *''My Brother and Me'' (Original Rating) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (Original Rating) *''Mr. Wizard's World'' (Original Rating) *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' (Original Rating) *''Pelswick'' (Original Rating) *''Pinwheel'' (1977 TV Series, 1979-1990) *''Roundhouse'' (Original Rating) *''Rocket Power'' (Original Rating) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' (Original Rating) *''Rugrats'' (Original Rating) *''Rugrats Pre-School Daze'' (Original Rating) *''SK8-TV'' (Original Rating) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (Original Rating) *Nick and Perry (Original Rating) *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' (Original Rating) *''Space Cases'' (Original Rating) *''Salute Your Shorts'' (Original Rating) *''Today's Special'' (Original Rating) *''Think Fast'' (1989 Game Show) (Original Rating) *''Wild and Crazy Kids'' (Original Rating) *''What Would You Do?'' (1991 Game Show) (Original Rating) *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' (Original Rating) *''Weinerville'' (Original Rating) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (Original Rating) *''You Can't Do That on Television'' (Original Rating) *''You're on Nickelodeon, Charlie Brown'' (Original Rating) *''You're On!'' (Original Rating) Nick Jr Shows *''The Adventures of Little Koala'' *''Abby Hatcher (2019-?) *''Allegra's Window *''The Backyardigans'' *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (1995-2000) *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' *''Binyah Binyah!'' *''Belle and Sebastian'' *''Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom'' *Bill Nye The Science Guy *''Blue's Clues'' *Blues Clues And You! *''Blue's Room'' *''Bob the Builder'' (2001-2005) *''Bubble Guppies'' *''Butterbean's Café (2018-?) *Caillou *The Adventures of Chulbuli *''Curious George (1988-1989) *''Dino Dan'' (seasons 1-2) *''Digby Dragon'' *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Dora and Friends Into the City'' *''The Elephant Show'' *''Eureeka's Castle'' *''Fred Penner's Place'' *''Franklin'' (1998 TV Series, 1999-2004) *''Franklin and Friends'' *''The Fresh Beat Band'' *''Fresh Beat Band of Spies'' *''Go, Diego, Go!'' *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' *''Gullah Gullah Island'' *''Hey Duggee'' *''Jungle Tales'' *''Julius Jr.'' *''Kipper'' (1999 TV Series, 1999-2001) *''LazyTown'' (2004-2007) *''Lalaloopsy'' (2013 TV Series, 2013-2016) *Liberty"s Kids (Original Rating) *''Little Bill'' *''Little Bear'' *''Little Charmers'' *''The Little Prince'' *''The Littl' Bits'' *''Mia and Me'' *The Magic School Bus Rides Again (Orginal Rating) *''Max & Ruby'' *''Maya the Bee'' *Maya And Miguel (2019 Series) (Original Rating) *''Maisy'' (1999-2001) *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' *''Maple Town'' *Meet The Colors *Meet The Letters *Meet The Numbers *Meet The Shapes *''Miffy's Adventures Big and Small'' *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' *''Mike the Knight'' *''Mutt & Stuff'' *''Noozles'' *''Nick Jr. Puppies'' *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' *''Nella the Princess Knight'' *''Olivia'' *''Oswald'' *''Paw Patrol'' *''Peter Rabbit'' (2013 TV Series) *''Pocoyo'' (2010-2015) *''Peppa Pig'' (2009-2011, 2011-present) *''Papa Beaver's Storytime'' *Princess Armia *''Rubbadubbers'' (2003-2005) *''Rusty Rivets'' *''Rupert'' (1993 TV Series, 1995-1998) *''Shimmer and Shine'' *''Sunny Day'' (2017 TV Series) *''Tickety Toc'' *''Team Umizoomi'' *''Teletubbies (2015 TV Series) *The Hoppers *''Top Wing *''Thomas and Friends'' (only as a segment on Shining Time Station, 2000) *We Thinkers! (Original Rating) *''Wonder Pets!'' *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' *''The World of David the Gnome'' (1988-1995) *''Wandering Wenda'' *''Wallykazam!'' *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' *''Zack and Quack'' Nick Jr. (UK and Ireland) Shows *''Mr. Men and Little Miss'' Nick Jr. (Australia) Shows *''Hi-5 House'' (series 1-2) Noggin Shows *''Cooking for Kids with Luis'' *''Connie the Cow'' *''Dirk Niblick of the Math Brigade'' (1999-2002) *''The Further Adventures of Zook and Alison'' (2000-2002) (Original Rating) *''Jack's Big Music Show'' *''Kipper'' (1999 TV Series, 2000-2003) *''LazyTown'' (2004-2010) *''Maisy'' 2000-2007) *''Miffy and Friends'' *''Oobi'' *''123 Sesame Street'' (1999-2005) *''Play with Me Sesame'' (2002-2007) *''The Dash and Dot Show'' (2002-2008) *''Pinky Dinky Doo'' *''Phred on Your Head Show'' (Original Rating) *''Peppa Pig'' (2007-2009) *''Sponk!'' *''64 Zoo Lane'' (2005-2009) *''Toot and Puddle'' *''Tiny Planets'' *''Tweenies'' *''The Upside Down Show'' *''The URL with Phred Show'' (Original Rating) The N Shows *''Being Eve'' (Original Rating) TLC Shows *''Animal Jam'' (2003-2004) *''The Big Garage'' *''Balamory'' (2005-2007) *''Brum'' (2003-2004) *''Bigfoot Presents Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks'' (2006-2008) *''Chicken Minute'' (1995-1997) *''Hi-5'' (2003-2008) *''Hip Hop Harry'' (2006-2008) *''Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' (seasons 1-2) *''Nini's Treehouse'' *''Peep in the Big Wide World'' (2004-2008) *''The Paz Show'' (2003-2008) *''The Save-Ums'' (2003-2006) *''The Swamp Critters of Lost Lagoon'' *''Salty's Treehouse'' (1997-1998) *''ToddWorld'' (2005-2007) *''Timothy Goes to School'' (2004-2005) *''Wilbur'' (2007-2008) *''The World of David the Gnome'' (1996-1998) Discovery Kids Shows *''Animal Jam'' (2003-2006) *''Brum'' (2003-2006) *''Balamory'' (2005-2007) *''Bigfoot Presents Meteor and the Mighy Monster Trucks'' (2006-2010) *''Chicken Minute'' (1996-1998) *''Hi-5'' (2003-2010) *''Hip Hop Harry'' (2006-2010) *''The Paz Show'' (2003-2010) *''Peep in the Big Wide World'' (2004-2010) *''Salty's Treehouse'' (1998-2003) *''The Save-Ums'' (2003-2010) *''Timothy Goes to School'' (2004-2006) *''ToddWorld'' (2004-2008) *''Wilbur'' (2007-2010) The Hub Network Shows *''Animal Mechanicals'' *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' *''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' (2012 TV Series, seasons 1-3a) *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' (Original Rating) *''Pound Puppies'' (2010 TV Series) Discovery Family Shows *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' (reruns) *''Littlest Pet Shop'' (2012 TV Series) (Original Rating) *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' (Original Rating) (seasons 1-9) *''Pound Puppies'' (2010 TV Series, reruns) (Original Rating) PBS Kids Shows *Aquadants *Arthur (Original Rating) *Animalia (Original Rating) *The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon *Adventures from the Book of Virtus (Original Rating) *Angelina Ballerina (2002 TV Series) *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Step *Between the Lions (Original Rating) *Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures *Boohbah *Bali *Barney and Friends *The Big Comfy Couch *Bill Nye the Science Guy (Original Rating) *The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV Series) *Bob the Builder (2005-present) *The Charlie Horse Music Pizza *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Clifford's Puppy Days *Corduroy *Cyberchase (Original Rating) *The Cat in the Hat Knows About That! *Curious George *Caillou *Chole And Nurb Meets World (Original Rating) *Dragon Tales *The Dooley and Pals Show *Dinosaur Train *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Danger Rangers (2005-2006) (Original Rating) *Dirk Niblick of the Math Brigade (1993-1994) *Elliot Moose *The Electric Company (2009 TV Series) (Original Rating) *Forest Fun (Original Rating) *The Further Adventures of Zook and Alison (1993-1994) *Franny's Feet *Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (Original Rating) *Gerbert *Groundling Marsh *George Shrinks (Original Rating) *Hello Mrs. Cherrywinkle *The Huggabug Club *In the Mix *It's a Big Big World *Jay Jay the Jet Plane (seasons 1-4) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (Original Rating) *Katie and Orbie (1996-1997) *Kidsongs *Kratt's Creatures (Original Rating) *Lomax, the Hound of Music *Lamb Chop's Play-Along *Let's Go Luna *The Magic School Bus (Original Rating) *Mack and Moxy *Martha Speaks *Mister Roger's Neighborhood *Maya and Miguel (???? Series) (Original Rating) *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse *Mary Lou's Flip Flop Shop *My Bedbugs *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies *Make Way for Noddy (2002-2007) *Nature Cat (Original Rating) *Newton's Apple *Noddy (1998 TV Series) *OWL/TV *Odd Squad *Postcard from Buster (Original Rating) *The Puzzle Place *Pocoyo (2009-2011) *Peg + Cat *Plaza Sesamo (1995-2009) *Peep and the Big Wide World *Pappyland *Raggs (2007-present) *Rudy's Studio *The Reppies *Roey's Paintbox *Reading Rainbow *Rosie and Jim (1992-2001) *Rilbert and Robert's Wonderworld *Redwall *Ready Jet GO! (Original Rating) *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (Original Rating) *SeeMore's Playhouse *Super Why! *Seven Little Monsters *SciGirls *Scientastic! *The Swamp Critters of Lost Lagoon *Sid the Science Kid *Shining Time Station *Storytime *Signing Time *Sheira and Loli's Dittydoodle Works *Space Racers (season 1) *Splash and Bubbles *Sesame Street *Shalom Sesame (2011-2013) *Theodore Tugboat *Timothy Goes to School *Tots TV *Toopy and Binoo *Teletubbies (1997-2001) *Thomas and Friends (only as a segment on Shining Time Station, 2004-present) *Wild Kratts (2012-present) *Wimzie's House *Wild Animal Baby Explorers *WordWorld *Wishbone (Original Rating) *Wunderkind Little Amadeus *Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego? (Original Rating) *Zoboomafoo *The Zula Patrol (2005-2007) (Original Rating) *Zoom (Original Rating) PBS Kids Go! Shows *''Arthur'' (2004-2013) (Original Rating) *''Cyberchase'' (2004-2013) (Original Rating) *''Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman'' (2006-2010) (Original Rating) *''Maya and Miguel'' (2004-2007, 2019-) (Original Rating) *''Postcard from Buster'' (2004-2008) (Original Rating) *''Wild Kratts'' (2011-2012) (Original Rating) Disney Channel Shows *''Adventures in Wonderland'' (Original Rating) *''Amazing Animals'' (1996-1999) *''Curious George'' (1989-1998) *''Dumbo's Circus'' (Original Rating) *''Donald's Quack Attack'' (Original Rating) *''Fillmore!'' (2003) (Original Rating) *''Elena of Avalor'' (Original Rating) *''Jim Henson's Mother Goose Stories'' *''Lunch Box'' (1989 TV Series) *''Music Box'' (1990 TV Series) *''Mickey's Mouse Tracks'' (Original Rating) *''My Little Pony Tales'' (Original Rating) *''The Raccoons'' (Original Rating) *''The Secret Life of Toys'' (Original Rating) *''Under the Umbrella Tree'' (Original Rating) *''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' (Original Rating) *''Will Quack Quack'' (Original Rating) Disney XD Shows *''The 7D'' Playhouse Disney And Disney Jr Shows Playhouse Disney Shows *Amazing Animals (1997-2000) *Bear in the Big Blue House *Breakfast with Bear *Bunnytown *The Book of Pooh *Choo Choo Soul (2006-2011) *Curious George (1997-1999) *Chuggington (2010-2011) *Charlie and Lola *The Doodlebops (2005-2009) *Handy Manny (seasons 1-2) *Higglytown Heroes *Imagination Movers (seasons 1-2) *JoJo's Circus *Jungle Junction (season 1) *Johnny and the Sprites *Katie and Orbie (1997-2000) *The Koala Brothers *The Dot Dee And Del Show (2006-2009) *Little Einsteins *My Friends Tigger and Pooh *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (seasons 1-2) *Madeline (1993 TV Series, season 3) *Out of the Box *PB&J Otter *Rolie Polie Olie *Rupert (1993 TV Series, 2000-2001) *Stanley (2001 TV Series) *Special Agent Oso (seasons 1-2a) *This is Daniel Cook *Timmy Time (2010-2011) *The Wiggles (2002-2009) *Where Is Warehouse Mouse? Disney Junior Shows *Choo Choo Soul *Charlie and Lola (reruns) *Chuggington (2011-present) *Doc McStuffins *Ella the Elephant *Guess How Much I Love You *Goldie and Bear *Gaspard and Lisa *Henry Hugglemonster *Higglytown Heroes (reruns) *The Hive *Handy Manny (season 3 only) *Imagination Movers (season 3 only) *JoJo's Circus (reruns) *The Dot Dee And Del Show (2013-present) *Johnny and the Sprites (reruns) *Jake and the Neverland Pirates *Jungle Junction (season 2) *Kate and Mim-Mim *The Koala Brothers (reruns) *Little Einsteins (reruns) *The Lion Guard (Original Rating) *Miles from Tomorrowland *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (seasons 3-4) *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *My Friends Tigger and Pooh (reruns) *Octonauts *PB&J Otter (reruns) *P. King Duckling *PJ Masks *Puppy Dog Pals *Rolie Polie Olie (reruns) *Special Agent Oso (season 2b only) *Sofia the First *Stanley (2001 TV Series, reruns) *Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Tinga Tinga Tales (2012-2013) *Timmy Time (2011-2014) *Tales of Friendship with Winnie the Pooh *Vampirina Cartoon Network Shows *Big Bag *Baby Looney Tunes (Original Rating) *Cave Kids (1996 TV Series) (Original Rating) *Dexter's Laboratory (Season 2 Ep. 38 and 39) caught on Boomerang and Cartoon Network on demand *Ellen's Acres *Krypto the Superdog (Original Rating) *The Land Before Time (2007 TV Series) (Original Rating) *The Mr. Men Show (2008 TV Series) *Pet Alien *Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville *Pecola (2003) (Original Rating) *Sitting Ducks (2003-2004) (Original Rating) *Small World *Team Hot Wheels Boomerang Shows *''Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville'' Tickle U Shows *Firehouse Tales *Gerald McBoing Boing (2005 TV Series) *Gordon the Garden Gnome *Harry and His Buckets Full of Dinosaurs (2005-2007) *Little Robots *Peppa Pig (2005-2007) *Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! Showtime Shows *The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1993-1995) *Mrs. Piggle-Wiggle *OWL/TV *Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories *Shelley Duvall's Faerie Tale Tales *We All Have Tales Starz Shows *The Adventures of Abney and Teal (2017-present) *Brambly Hedge (1997-1998) *Bo on the Go! (2017) *Britannica's Fairy Tales from Around the World *Child's Play Theater *The Doodlebops (2016) *Dirtgirlworld (2017) *The Friendly Giant *KIDS-TV *Newbie and the Disasternauts *Once Upon a Hamster *Overruled! *The Prime Radicals *Real Kids *Toto Trouble *The Ugly Duckling and Me! *Wizadora Starz Encore Shows *ABC Monsters *The Adventures of Abney and Teal (2017-present) *Bo on the Go! (2017-present) *The Doodlebops (2017-present) *Dirtgirlworld (2017-present) *Kid Diners *Monster Math Squad *Now You Know *Thomas and Friends (2017-present) Hallmark Channel Shows *Telling Stories with Tomie dePaola CBN Family Channel Shows *Gerbert The Family Channel Shows *Madeline (1993 TV Series, season 1) *Rupert (1993 TV Series, 1993-1994) *The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends Fox Family Channel Shows *The All-New Captain Kangaroo *Angela Anaconda (Original Rating) *Big Sister, Little Brother (1998-2001) *Little Dracula (1999) *Mister Moose's Fun Time *Thomas and Friends (1998-1999) *The Wiggles (1999-2001) Ion Television Shows WCIU-TV Shows *Green Screen Adventures Cookie Jar Toons Shows *A Miss Mallard Mystery *C.L.Y.D.E. Universal Pictures Shows *Happy Tree Friends (2040-present) Channel 4 Shows *The Hoobs (2001-2003) Trinity Broadcasting Network Shows *Animated Stories from the Bible *Bugtime Adventures *Colby's Clubhouse *Dr. Wonder's Workshop *Faithville *Gina D's Kids Club *McGee and Me! *Miss Charity's Diner *Nana's Cottage *Paws & Tales *The Reppies Georgia Public Broadcasting Shows *Slangman's World (season 2) Madison Square Garden Network Shows *Calliope (1978 TV Series, 1978-1980) TBS Shows *Kid's Beat UPN Kids Shows *The Mouse and the Monster (Original Rating) Disney's One To Shows *The Legend of Tarzan (2001-2003) *Recess (season 4 and season 6) Smile of a Child Shows *Auto-B-Good *Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks *Christopher Columbus: The Animated Series *Colby's Clubhouse *Come On Over *Ewe Know *Faithville *Fluffy Gardens *Gina D's Kids Club *Gerbert *Miss BG *McGee and Me! *Mary Rice Hopkins and Puppets with a Heart *Mickey's Farm (2009-2013) *Punky (2011 TV Series) *The Swamp Critters of Lost Lagoon *The Zula Patrol (2015-present) (Original Rating) Qubo Shows *Artzooka! *Boo! (2007-2012) *Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks (2015-present) *The Choo Choo Bob Show *Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist *Doki *Dragon (2006 TV Series, 2006-2015) *Dive, Olly, Dive (2014-present) *Eliot Kid *Fishtronaut *Gofrette *Guess with Jess (2013-2016) *Giver (2017 TV Series) *George and Martha (2016-present) *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2012-present) *Jane and the Dragon (Original Rating) *Joe and Jack *Maisy (2008-2012) *Mighty Machines *Miss BG *Mickey's Farm (2014-present) *My Friend Rabbit *Postman Pat (2007-2010) *Pecola (2007-2017) *Raggs (2014-present) *Stickin' Around (2016-present) (Original Rating) *Sammy's Story Shop *Sandra, the Fairytale Detective *Sitting Ducks (2007-2012) (Original Rating) *Shelldon *Turbo Dogs (Original Rating) *Taste Buds *The Zula Patrol (2007-2017) (Original Rating) HBO Shows *Animated Tales of the World *The Adventures of Paddington Bear *A Little Curious *The Baby-Sitters Club (1990 TV Series) *The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures (Original Rating) *Classical Baby *Encyclopedia *Encyclopedia Brown *The Ghost of Faffner Hall *George and Martha (1999-2000) *Henry's Cat *Harold and the Purple Crayon *Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (Original Rating) *I Spy (2003 TV Series) *Kindergarten (2001 TV Series) *The Mr. Men Show (1997 TV Series) *Postman Pat (2004) *Rainbow Fish *Sesame Street (2016-2020) *The Smoogies ABC Shows *The Addams Family (1992 TV Series) *ABC Weekend Special *The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show (1986–2000) *Beetlejuice: The Animated Series (seasons 1-3) *Bump in the Night (1994 TV Series) *Capitol Critters *Cro *The Care Bears (1985 TV Series/Nelvana Series, 1986-1988) *Darkwing Duck (1991-1993) *Doug (seasons 5-7) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (season 5) (Original Rating) *The Flintstone Kids *Free Willy (1994 TV Series) *The Great Grape Ape Show *Goof Troop (season 2) *Heathcliff (1980 TV Series) *Jungle Cubs *Kid Power *Kukla, Fran and Ollie (1954-1957) *The Littles (1983 TV Series) *The Little Rascals (1982 TV Series) *Madeline (1993 TV Series, season 2) *Monchhichis (1983 TV Series) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Original Rating) *Pink Panther and Sons (1986) *Pound Puppies (1986 TV Series) *Sonic the Hedgehog (1993 TV Series) (Original Rating) *Turbo Teens *The Wizard of Oz (1990 TV Series) (Original Rating) Disney's One Saturday Morning Shows *Disney's House of Mouse (seasons 1-2) (Original Rating) *Hercules: The Animated Series (Original Rating) *The Legend of Tarzan (2002) (Original Rating) *Lloyd in Space (seasons 1-2) (Original Rating) *Mickey Mouse Works (Original Rating) *Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! (Original Rating) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1998, season 2) (Original Rating) *Pepper Ann (Original Rating) *Recess (seasons 1-3, season 5) (Original Rating) *Science Court (Original Rating) *Teacher's Pet (2000 TV Series, seasons 1-2a) (Original Rating) *Teamo Supremo (January 19, 2002-Septmeber 7, 2002) (Original Rating) Toon Disney Shows *''Disney's House of Mouse'' (season 3 only) (Original Rating) *''Fillmore!'' (2004) (Original Rating) *''Lloyd in Space'' (seasons 3-4) (Original Rating) *''Teacher's Pet'' (2000 TV Series, season 2b only) (Original Rating) *''Timon and Pumbaa'' (season 3 only) (Original Rating) *''Teamo Supremo'' (August 25, 2002-August 17, 2002) (Original Rating) ABC Kids Shows *Fillmore! (2002-2004) (Original Rating) *Teamo Supremo (September 14, 2002-May 31, 2003) (Original Rating) CBS Shows *The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (seasons 1-2) (Original Rating) *Aladdin (1994 TV Series, seasons 1-2) (Original Rating) *Back to the Future: The Animated Series (Original Rating) *Beethoven (1994 TV Series) (Original Rating) *The Biskitts *The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Series) (Original Rating) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (Original Rating) *Captain Kangaroo *Dink, the Little Dinosaur (Original Rating) *Fievel's American Tails (Original Rating) *Family Dog (1993 TV Series) (Original Rating) *Garfield and Friends (Original Rating) *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (Original Rating) *The Little Mermaid (1992 TV Series) (Original Rating) *Little Muppet Monsters (Original Rating) *Marsupilami (1993 TV Series) (Original Rating) *Pryor's Place *Pee-Wee's Playhouse (Original Rating) *Popeye and Son (Original Rating) *Raw Toonage (Original Rating) *Riders in the Sky (1991 TV Series) (Original Rating) *The Sylvester and Tweety Show (1976 TV Series) *Timon and Pumbaa (seasons 1-2) (Original Rating) *Tiny Toon Adventures (pilot special) (Original Rating) *The Wuzzles (Original Rating) Think CBS Kids Shows *Wheel 2000 CBS Kidshow Shows *Anatole (Original Rating) *Dumb Bunnies (Original Rating) *Franklin (1998 TV Series, 1998-1999) *Rupert (1993 TV Series, 1998-1999) (Original Rating) KEWLopolis Shows *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot *Noonbory and the Super Seven *Strawberry Shortcake (2003 TV Series, 2007-2008) Cookie Jar TV Shows *Busytown Mysteries *Danger Rangers (2011-2012) (Original Rating) *Doodlebops' Rockin Road Show The More You Know Shows *Give *Heart of a Champion with Lauren Thompson *Journey with Dylan Dreyer *Naturally, Danny Seo *The Voyager with Josh Garcia *Wilderness Vet First-Run Syndication Shows *The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin (Original Rating) *The Adventures of Blinky Bill (Original Rating) *Amigo and Friends (Original Rating) *Ariel and Zoey and Eli, Too *Aqua Kids *A.J.'s Time Travelers *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (seasons 1-2) (Original Rating) *Aladdin (1994 TV Series, season 1) (Original Rating) *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Original Rating) *Bananas in Pyjamas (Original Rating) *Big Blue Marble *Bill Nye the Science Guy (Original Rating) *Bonkers (Original Rating) *Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers (Original Rating) *Camp Candy (1992) (Original Rating) *The Crayon Box *The Care Bears (1985 TV Series/Dic episodes, 1985) *Darkwing Duck (1991-1995, 1996-1997) *Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds (Original Rating) *DuckTales (Original Rating) *Double Dare (Nickelodeon Game Show, 1988-1989) (Original Rating) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (season 6) (Original Rating) *Finders Keepers (1987 Game Show, 1988-1989) (Original Rating) *Fun House (U.S. Game Show, 1988-1990) (Original Rating) *Fantastic Max (Original Rating) *The Further Adventures of SuperTed (Original Rating) *Gadget Boy and Heather (Original Rating) *The Great Space Coaster (Original Rating) *The Gumby Show (Original Rating) *Goof Troop (season 1) (Original Rating) *Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) (Original Rating) *Hercules: The Animated Series (Original Rating) *Inspector Gadget (Original Rating) *James Bond Jr. (Original Rating) *Littlest Pet Shop (1995 TV Series) (Original Rating) *My Little Pony Tales (Original Rating) *Maple Town *New Zoo Revue *The New Howdy Doody Show *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1998, season 1) (Original Rating) *Paw Paws *Pocoyo (2005-2009) *Popples (1986 TV Series) *Poochini's Yard (Original Rating) on Teletoon *Quack Pack (Original Rating) *Romper Room (Original Rating) *The Snorks (season 4 only) (Original Rating) *Safari Tracks *Strawberry Shortcake (2003 TV Series, 2003-2006) E/I (Original Rating) *Skedaddle *Sport Billy *Sing Me a Story with Belle *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (Original Rating) *Talespin (Original Rating) *Timon and Pumbaa (seasons 1-2) (Original Rating) *Tiny Toon Adventures (seasons 1-2) (Original Rating) *Whaddyado Fox Shows *Double Dare (Nickelodeon Game Show, 1988) (Original Rating) Fox Kids Shows *A.J.'s Time Travelers (Original Rating) *The Adventures of Sam and Max: Freelance Police (Original Rating) *Big Bad Beetleborgs (Original Rating) *Britt Allcort's Magic Adventures of Mumfie *Budgie the Little Helicopter *Beetlejuice: The Animated Series (season 4 only) (Original Rating) *Bobby's World (Original Rating) *C Bear and Jamal (Original Rating) *Droopy, Master Detective (Original Rating) *Eerie, Indiana (Original Rating) *Eek! The Cat (later retitled Eek! Stravaganza in 1994) (Original Rating) *Fun House (U.S. Game Show, 1990-1991) (Original Rating) *Jim Henson's Animal Show (Original Rating) *Johnson and Friends (Original Rating) *Life with Louie (Original Rating) *Little Dracula (1991) (Original Rating) *Little Shop (Original Rating) *The Mr. Potato Head Show (Original Rating) *Mad Jack the Pirate (Original Rating) *The New Woody Woodpecker Show (Original Rating) *Oggy and the Cockroaches (1998-1999, Original Rating) *The Plucky Duck Show (Original Rating) *Peter Pan and the Pirates (Original Rating) *Piggsburg Pigs! (Original Rating) *Rimba's Island (Original Rating) *Spider-Man (1994 TV Series) (Original Rating) *The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs (Original Rating) *Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire (Original Rating) *Silver Surfer (1998 TV Series, Original Rating) *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (Original Rating) *Space Goofs (Original Rating) *Stickin' Around (1997-1998) (Original Rating) *Toonsylvania (Original Rating) *Tom and Jerry Kids (Original Rating) *Tiny Toon Adventures (season 3 only) (Original Rating) *Taz-Mania (Original Rating) *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? (Original Rating) *Zazoo U (Original Rating) 4Kids TV Shows *Viva Piñata (2006-2008) (Original Rating) Animal Planet Shows *Jim Henson's Animal Show (Original Rating) Discovery Channel Shows *Jim Henson's Animal Show (Original Rating) The CW Shows *Piggy Tales Kids' WB Shows *Baby Looney Tunes (Original Rating) *Brats of the Lost Nebula (Original Rating) *Bugs N' Daffy *Cardcaptors *Channel Umptee-3 (Original Rating) *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (Original Rating) *The Cat&Birdy Warneroonie PinkyBrainy BigCartoonie Show *The Daffy Duck Show (1996 TV Series) *Da Boom Crew (Original Rating) (Original Rating) *Detention (1999 TV Series) (Original Rating) *Earthworm Jim (Original Rating) *Generation O! (Original Rating) *Histeria! (Original Rating) *Pinky and the Brain (Original Rating) *Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain (Original Rating) *Road Rovers (Original Rating) *Tom & Jerry Tales (Original Rating) *Waynehead (Original Rating) *Will and Dewitt (Original Rating) The CW4Kids Shows *Viva Piñata (2008) (Original Rating) KidsClick Shows *Super 4 (2014 TV Series) (Original Rating) *Team Hot Wheels (Original Rating) PBJ Shows *Skippy the Bush Kangaroo Kabillion Shows *Strawberry Shortcake (2003 TV Series) (Original Rating) BBC1/CBBC Shows *Paddington (1975 TV Series) BBC Shows *The Lingo Show *OWL/TV *Pogles' Wood *Rupert (1985 TV Series) *Spot the Dog *The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends BBC One Shows *Clangers (1969-1974) *Forget Me Not Farm *Little Howard's Big Question *Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Pingu (1986-2002) *Postman Pat (1981-2002) *Rolf Harris Cartoon Time *You and Me (1974 TV Series, 1974-1983) BBC Two Shows *Edward and Friends *Megamaths *Numberjacks *Numbertime *Pingu (2003-2007) *You and Me (1974 TV Series, 1983-1992) CBBC Shows *Fireman Sam (1987-2002) *Little Howard's Big Question *Little Roy (2016-present) *Noddy's Toyland Adventures (1992-2003) *Roy (2009 TV Series) *Tronji *Zerby Derby (2013-2015) TRTÉ Shows *Roy (2009 TV Series) CBeebies Shows *Big Barn Farm *Boo! (2002-2010) *Boj (2014 TV Series, 2014-present) *Clangers (2015-present) *Doodle Do *Driver Dan's Story Train (2009-2015) *Fireman Sam (2002-2008) *The Furchester Hotel (2014-present) *Guess with Jess (2009-2012) *Iconicles *In the Night Garden... *The Lingo Show *Little Roy (2016 TV Series) *Noddy's Toyland Adventures (2002-2003) *Numberjacks *Pingu (2002-2015) *Postman Pat (2002-present) *Raa Raa the Noisy Lion (2011-2012) *Sarah and Duck (2013-present) *The Story Makers *Topsy and Tim (2013-present) *Tree Fu Tom (2012-2016) *Tinga Tinga Tales (2012-present) *Wibbly Pig (2010-2014) Kix Shows *Zerby Derby (2013-2015) Channel 5 Shows *Fifi and the Flowertots (2005-2009) *Fireman Sam (2008-present) *James the Cat (1998) *Mr. Men and Little Miss *Roary the Racing Car (2007-2009) *Thomas and Friends (2005-present) Milkshake! Shows *Rupert Bear, Follow the Magic... SWR Shows *Wizadora (1991) ITV Shows *The Adventures of Rupert Bear *Count Duckula *Danger Mouse (1981 TV Series) *Grim Tales *James the Cat (1984) *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series *OWL/TV *Rainbow (1972 TV Series) *Round the Bend *The Slow Norris *Thomas and Friends (1984-2006, 2013-present) *The Wind in the Willows (1984 TV Series) CITV Shows *Alphabet Castle *The Adventures of Paddington Bear *Blips (2004 TV Series) *Construction Site (1999 TV Series) *Dog and Duck (2000 TV Series) *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series *Mr. Men and Little Miss *Mopatop's Shop *Percy the Park Keeper (1996-1999) *Rosie and Jim (1990-2000) *Rolf's Cartoon Club *Wizadora (1993-1998) Toons.TV Shows *Angry Birds Toons (Original Rating) *Angry Birds Blues (Original Rating) *Piggy Tales (Original Rating) Amazon Instant Video Shows *The Adventures of Knickerback Teetertop *Annedroids *The Curious Kitty and Friends *Dino Dan (Original Rating) *If You Give A Mouse A Cookie *Just Add Magic *Lost in Oz (Original Rating) *Lily the Unicorn *The Numberlys *The Stinky and Dirty Show *Sara Solves It *Tumble Leaf *Teeny Tiny Dogs *Wishenpoof! *Yoyotoki HappyEars! Hulu Shows *The Doozers Direct-to-Video Shows *Animated Hero Classics *Baby Einstein *Disney Sing-Along Songs *The Greatest Adventures: Stories from the Bible *Hermie and Friends *Jim Henson Play-Along Video *Little People (1999 TV Series) *McGee and Me! *Muppet Sing Alongs *Muppet Babies Video Storybooks *Sesame Beginnings *The Story Keepers *Timeless Tales from Hallmark *Toby Terrier and His Video Pals Netflix Shows *''Ask the Storybots'' *''A Storybots Christmas'' *''Bottersnikes and Gumbles'' *''Beat Bugs'' *''Beat Bugs: All Together Now'' *''Care Bears and Cousins '' *''Dragons: Rescue Riders (Original Rating) *''Hi-5 House (series 3) *''Hi Opie!'' *''Justin Time GO!'' *''Julie's Greenroom'' *''Kazoops!'' *''The Magic School Bus Rides Again'' (Original Rating) *''Popples'' (2015 TV Series) *''Puffin Rock'' *''Super 4'' (2014 TV Series) *''Super Monsters'' *''Storybots Super Songs'' *''Team Hot Wheels'' *''True and the Rainbow Kingdom'' *''Word Party'' *''We're Lalaloopsy'' Teletoon Shows *The Adventures of Paddington Bear *Inspector Gadget (2015 TV Series) (Original Rating) Treehouse TV Shows *Ants in Your Pants WTAE-TV Shows *Cappelli and Company Television Specials *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) (Original Rating) *Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) (Original Rating) *Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards (1988-present, Original Rating) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) (Original Rating) *Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (1999) (Original Rating) Category:TV rating systems Category:American rating systems Category:North American rating systems